Your Eyes
by melificent811
Summary: Since the day they first met, Regina has been obsessed with Emma's stunning emerald eyes. Magic!baby fic - A few chapters of fluff with a sprinkle (or more…) of sexy times.
1. Prologue

**Your Eyes**

**Description:** Since the day they first met, Regina has been obsessed with Emma's stunning emerald eyes. Magic!baby fic - A few chapters of fluff with a sprinkle (or more…) of sexy times.

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to any real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N 1:** A random story line that happened to pop into my head this past week. Hope you enjoy it.

**A/N 2: ** I actually didn't plan to start the story this way but once I started writing, this is what came out. Not sure how it actually fits so I've thrown it is as a prologue for things to come. Hope it works! Chapter 1 posting soon.

* * *

_Prologue_

Emerald… Jade… Shamrock… Sage… Until the last few years, green had never been a color that Regina paid much attention to. Her own personal preference had always been the colors of royalty – deep jewel tones, blood red, and of course black. The Evil Queen turned Mayor had preferred it that way until a certain blonde came barreling into town (or more specifically, the town sign) with reckless abandon.

The moment she opened the manor door, she knew she had been captured. Positively captivated by shimmering pools - green as the pastures that her beloved Rocinante had once grazed upon. As the days passed and the younger woman refused to leave town, Regina came to realize that there was no way to ignore the hues of green that became magnetic portals into uncharted territory.

Emma Swan.

Over the years the Savior had somehow transformed from detestable thorn in her side into the woman who held her heart. It had been an unexpected development, too many years in the making. But the one thing that remained constant over the episodes of bickering and avoidance was the fact that Regina couldn't manage to forget those eyes. She just couldn't ignore the depths of juniper that floated in and out of her conscious thoughts at indeterminate points throughout the day.

It had been an aggravating nuisance until the pair finally admitted how deeply in love they were with each other. They were no longer the Mayor and the Sheriff, the Evil Queen and The Savior. They were simply Regina and Emma – two broken souls who had found healing with each other.

Laying in bed and gazing into impossible depths of bright green, the raven-haired beauty couldn't help but smile and let out a contended sigh. Happiness had seeped into the darkest of hearts and the former Evil Queen finally realized that she was where she belonged – with her one True Love.

**A/N:** I promise… sexy times to come J


	2. CH 1 - Uncharted Territory

**A/N: **Smut ahead! Contains mentions of Magic!P. If that's not your thing, please feel free to skip this fic.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Uncharted Territory_**

"Oh god…"

Emerald pools rolled backwards as a pair of plump lips nipped and sucked on sweet, delicate flesh. The raven-haired beauty's face buried deeply into her lover's neck, savoring every gasp and moan emanating from the blonde's airway.

Muscular arms snaked their way around a slim waist, calloused fingers gently lifting and brushing past the hem of an outrageously expensive designer silk blouse. Regina sighed into her lover's ear, enjoying the goose bumps that formed in the wake of strong yet tender fingertips.

"Too many clothes…"

The smaller woman grinned as Emma began to tug away at buttons, clasps, and zippers - anything to rid themselves of the fabrics that separated porcelain from olive flesh.

"Careful dear." Regina gasped, arousal dropping the octave of her already alto timbered voice. "You wouldn't want to ruin another one of my shirts."

"I'll magic you another one." Emma whispered, burying her face into thick locks. Her tongue lightly traced the outline of the older woman's ear. "Although I have to say, this is one of my personal favorites."

The taller woman pulled away slightly, jade orbs wandering across a plunging neckline. She licked her lips in anticipation, knowing what lay beneath was hers and hers alone. Fingers reverently traced along the seams of the blouse until they unbuttoned every onyx circle on the journey downwards. The blood red fabric draped open, exposing delicious mounds encased in delicate black lace.

"Like what you see?" Regina smirked, shrugging her shoulders and allowing the blouse to tumble the rest of the way to the floor. Gazing deeply into emerald depths, the darker woman's fingers worked the clasp and zipper of her pencil skirt, the luxurious fabric teasingly slipping open before gracefully pooling around stiletto bound feet.

The blonde nodded, rendered utterly speechless by the goddess who stood almost fully undressed before her eyes. The brunette slinked forward, slim yet deceptively strong fingers tugged at the hem of Emma's favorite tank before pulling it upwards over waves of golden curls.

"Now who's the one wearing too many clothes?"

Emma grinned sheepishly, quickly shimmying out of her impossibly tight indigo jeans and kicking them to an undetermined corner of the master bedroom suite. Hands immediately grazed across Regina's midsection, pulling the smaller woman close.

Pink lips leaned in capturing plump lips still glazed with signature red lipstick. Lips battled and tongues grazed. Hands travelled aimlessly, exploring every inch of delicately toned flesh. Scraps of remaining cotton and lace gently littered a trail as manicured feet stepped closer and closer to the edge of the oversized bed in the center of the room.

Pale legs bent at the knees as Egyptian cotton grazed across sculpted toned calves. In true Emma style, her bare ass headed downward clumsily hitting the sheets eliciting an adorable yelp. Her magnificently sculpted abs allowed her torso to remain upright, intertwining fingers gently coaxing her lover to close the inches and join her.

Regina acquiesced. Long legs straddled the blonde's thighs as slender arms draped tenderly over the Saviour's shoulders. The brunette settled in, her center already dripping heat onto her lover's supple flesh. Already mildly impatient, her hips began to rock a barely noticeable yet steady rhythm trailing wetness across the apex of Emma's thighs.

"God, you feel amazing." Emma moaned in pleasure. Hands grasped at her lovers hips gently guiding her teasing ministrations. Lips eagerly attached to the flesh just below the former mayor's ear – one of the many places she knew drove Regina positively crazy.

"I haven't even begun dear." Regina murmured. Her hand gently snaked its way into the space between two lightly undulating bodies, fingertips glowing purple and trailing tiny electric sparks along their wake. "I want you to feel me as much as I want to feel you."

The blonde gasped as an unfamiliar yet utterly pleasurable sensation emanated from her gut straight to her nether regions. She gazed downward; purple sparks swirled and dissipated revealing a flesh-toned shaft hard, throbbing, and eager to be touched.

"Fuck…"

"That's exactly what I plan to do, dear."

Regina smirked devilishly as she leaned her forehead onto Emma's, pools of emerald and chocolate locked in an imitable embrace. Lips ghosted against each other and breath comingled as the brunette rose slightly and repositioned, one hand gently guiding as Regina slowly impaled herself onto the blonde's magical cock.

The pair gasped, acclimating to the new sensations throbbing between their thighs. Heated blood pulsed as every nerve ending in their bodies simultaneously set on fire.

Navigating her way through this wonderfully sex-induced haze, Emma's brain finally unearthed enough intelligibility to command her hands to knead the curvaceous flesh of Regina's hips and ass. Lips and tongue grazed across the brunette's jawline, teeth gently nipping away at the tantalizing flesh.

"Ride me, Regina."

The pair began at a slow yet steady pace, the darker woman's body slowly rising and falling as her inner walls caressed Emma's most sensitive flesh. For a moment, the blonde sat and reveled in the mind-numbing sensations that quickly overwhelmed her entire being. No feeling in the universe could compare to the sensation of being so deeply and intimately surrounded by everything Regina.

Unsatisfied with being the sole receiver, Emma's hands began to travel across the brunette's body. Fingertips grazed, tweaking sensitive nipples into stiff peaks. Nails streaked pathways across the smooth expanse of Regina's back leaving light red trails that would remain for days. Palms returned to their favorite spot at the brunette's curves, strong hands grasping and guiding her lover's relentlessly rolling hips forcing their pace to quicken as the minutes passed.

Regina threw her head back and released a guttural moan, feeling every muscle in her undulating body begin to tighten. Her inner walls clutched desperately at the warm shaft buried so deeply inside of her. Seizing what little self-control she still possessed, she leaned her forehead onto Emma's and captured her penetrating gaze once again. Both pairs of orbs had turned nearly obsidian as arousal coursed unbridled through their veins.

"Come with me…"

It was all Emma needed to hear before surrendering her body to its explosive release, all bodily sensation focusing on the energy bursting from her swollen shaft. Regina gasped, her body instantly joining her lover over the pleasurable abyss as soon as warm, sticky liquid spilt into her most intimate region.

The lovers clung needily onto each other, collapsing into a writing heap on the sheets as they rode out the final thralls of the most intense orgasm they had ever experienced. Finally regaining some semblance of consciousness, the pair rolled onto their sides facing each other. Slender limbs tangled impossibly as bodies pressed closely to each other, neither woman knowing exactly where one person ended and the other began.

"Oh my god… did I just?..." The blonde's breathless words were barely able to escape her exhausted body. "I can't knock you up can I?"

Regina chuckled and lovingly rolled her eyes at her fiancé's borderline juvenile inquiry. Even in her post-sex haze Emma just couldn't help being EMMA.

"Do I have to teach you about the birds and the bees, dear?"

"That's not a yes or a no." Emma attempted to hide a frown unsure of the direction this post-coital conversation was heading.

The smaller woman reached up and caressed the blonde's cheek, immediately sensing the impending discomfort coursing throughout her recovering body.

"It would be nice for Henry to have a sibling."

"Really?" Cerulean eyes began to brighten at the mere thought of the possibility. "It's just… we've never really talked about…"

"Yes," Regina cut her off before Emma's racing thoughts could derail the mood any further. "Really."

Emma's smile joyously widened. She had been entertaining thoughts about a growing family but had yet to express her budding desires to the woman who held her heart.

"A little girl that looks like you."

Regina smiled in response, her limbs tightening even further around the welcoming warmth of the younger woman's body. Fingertips grazed across the features of Emma's face, a thumb tenderly wiping away the beginnings of a tear emanating from an emerald orb.

"Only if she has your eyes."

The mere thought of that little girl made Emma's heart warm. She leaned in, capturing plump lips in an affectionate kiss. In this moment she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

The pair continued kissing, lips gently battling for dominance until Regina shifted her weight and pushed the blonde onto her back. Golden waves splayed brilliantly across crisp white Egyptian cotton sheets.

Emma pulled back slightly, plunging into the depths of soulful chocolate eyes.

"So… How long is this spell supposed to last?"

Regina snickered, her fingertips travelling downwards to gently stroke the magical cock back to life.

"As long as you want, dear."

"You know…" The blonde's hips bucked involuntarily as her shaft began to harden, the sensations already beginning to fog her brain. "If we really want to give Henry a baby sister, we have some work to do. Maybe we can start tonight?"

Regina couldn't help but return Emma's smile, her heart swelling with love and adoration as she slowly spread her legs and allowed herself to be taken once again.

"Perhaps, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** Smut isn't my forte but I sure gave it the good 'ole college try. Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully be posting soon (depending on how busy I get with the holidays) Thanks for all the follows/favs. You all melt my heart! Tumblr – Melificent811


	3. CH 2 - If At First You Don't Succeed

**A/N:** for the purposes of this chapter, italics indicate a flashback.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – If At First You Don't Succeed…_**

Regina released a shaky breath as she sat, nervously tapping freshly manicured fingertips on a stocking clad thigh. Sepia pools exceptionally glued to the little plastic stick sitting on the edge of the marble countertop.

The former evil queen scoffed at herself… As if staring would make it work any faster.

The past few months had been quite the roller coaster ride. Ever since she and her fiancé had decided they wanted to bring a new life into the world, they had seized every opportunity to work towards that goal. Every deliciously indulgent (and sometimes inappropriate) available moment to hump like rabbits in heat had been completely taken advantage of.

The poor unsuspecting citizens of Storybrooke had absolutely no inkling as to how many locations around town had been privy to their clandestine encounters. The bathroom at Granny's, the mayor's office, even the cellblock at the station had not proved immune. Myriads of positions and countless methods of penetration had been experimented with - all in the name of creating a new life.

The brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled, knowing that the Charming's would NEVER approve.

Regina swore with the amount of intimacy she and Emma had shared over the past six months, she would have fallen pregnant much sooner. Every time she sensed it might be time to buy a pregnancy test, the spotting on her underwear served as an indication that they had not yet been successful.

Damn her body and its propensity to run its cycle like Swiss clockwork.

Hearing the timer on her phone chime Regina reached forward, glancing eagerly at the slender stick. Her breath hitched, an onslaught of hopes and dreams rushing to the forefront as chocolate orbs threatened to water. Her palm instantly fell, cradling the gentle swell just below her navel.

* * *

_(1 month ago)_

_"__You're so good with him."_

_Emma smiled, watching from across the room as the brunette played peek-a-boo with her little brother. The Saviour's heart swelled, pride and joy overwhelmed her being as she observed Regina flipping a throw pillow. Her actions effectively hiding then revealing chocolate orbs to the captivated toddler flailing and giggling loudly on the couch._

_"__It's just peek-a-boo, dear." Regina turned towards Emma as the blonde moved forward to perch next to her onto the coffee table, their knees gently brushing against each other. "You can play too. I'm sure he'd enjoy that."_

_"__I don't know… He seems to be absolutely enamored by you." Emma grinned gently nudging the darker woman by the shoulder, leaving a light peck on her cheek._

_"__Hmmm… Must be a Charming family trait."_

_"__Hey little buddy." The blonde turned and reached out to pick up the squirming toddler into her arms. "How about you give your big sister a shot, huh? She has a beautiful queen to impress."_

_Beaming, Emma held tightly onto Neal as she stood in the middle of the living room and spun in place. The toddler laughed whole-heartedly, egging his big sister on further. Shifting her hands, the blonde moved to hold his weight by his underarms. Her arms extended upwards as they spun again, his little legs flying haphazardly into the air. Neal's body shook with a giggling fit as Emma shifted again, dipping his tiny body down so he hung upside down from her muscular arms._

_"__Dear, do be careful." Regina chided lightheartedly as she shifted onto the couch to observe, knowing that her lover would never do anything to intentionally harm her baby brother._

_"__Hey, like you said, he's a Charming. He's resilient. Aren't you little buddy?"_

_Pulling her little brother upright, Emma started moving towards the couch. She tossed him up into the air one more time for good measure before carefully settling him into Regina's awaiting arms. The blonde settled onto the couch laying belly first, face landing inches away from the pair who were comfortably snuggled against the opposite end of the couch. _

_Emma glanced upwards, capturing endless pools of sienna with cerulean. Porcelain fingertips grazed forward gently intertwining with olive skin._

_"__I can't wait until we have little one of our own."_

_"__Me too, dear."_

_Regina smirked as the blonde leaned forward, lifting the toddler's shirt to expose his belly. Thin pink lips snuck in to gently motorboat a pale tummy while the older woman joined in by tickling the jovially squirming toddler. Boisterous laughter filled the room as the pair delicately tortured the youngest Charming._

_"__You two are so good with him."_

_Both women glanced up to acknowledge the newest presence in the room. They had been so captivated by the little man that they didn't notice when his mother had walked in the door._

_"__Have you thought about giving Henry a little brother?" _

_Mary Margaret smiled at the pair as she placed grocery bags onto the kitchen counter._

_Emma grinned and turned to Regina, a knowing glint in her eyes. Mary Margaret had no idea what scandalous activities filled their time as little Neal took his afternoon nap. Both women were eternally grateful that the youngest Charming slumbered as though he'd been put under a sleeping curse._

_"__Maybe a little sister."_

_"__Well, if you two ever need some time ALONE… just let me know. Henry is more than welcome to stay the night." Mary Margaret smirked suggestively, her hands balancing cans of food before turning to place them in the cabinets above the counter. "You two have plans for tomorrow night?" _

_The blonde's eyes widened as she scrambled from her position on the couch. Blushing, she reached for Neal quickly extracting him from Regina's arms then placing him into his fully stocked playpen. Regina chuckled to herself, enjoying how flustered the blonde had become with the simple question._

_"__We'll let you know." Emma reached down to grab Regina's purse, the other hand quickly grasping at her fiancé's. As soon as Regina was standing the blonde placed her palm at the small of her back, gently ushering the brunette towards the door._

_"__See you later mom."_

_Emma hastily exited the apartment, an amused Regina closely in tow. Moments after the apartment door closed, Regina let out the snicker she had been holding in since they were inside. _

_"__Did your mother just suggest that we have sex tomorrow night?"_

_"__Can we please not mention my mother and sex in the same sentence?" Emma groaned, rolling her eyes as the pair made their way down the stairs and out to the car on the street._

_"__I must admit, it's not a bad suggestion…" Regina countered, secretly satisfied that the unexpected comment caused Emma to pause before turning the key to unlock her car._

_"__That little brother of mine did manage to interrupt us…" Emma turned and encircled Regina's waist, gently pushing her up against her yellow bug. Her nose gently nuzzled away at raven locks as lips ghosted next to the smaller woman's ear. "I want you, Regina."_

_"__Miss Swan," Regina gasped at the sensation, desire beginning to build a steady throb at the apex of her thighs. "Surely you're not suggesting we conceive our next child inside of this yellow death trap."_

_"__Hey… it worked for Henry." The taller woman's hands began a journey, grazing teasingly across the hem of the brunette's blouse. "My yellow bug has magic." _

_Regina snorted in feigned retaliation. Emma chuckled in response, laying butterfly kissing along an olive neckline. She leaned forward, lightly pressing her body into the smaller woman and rolling her hips. The darker woman groaned, refusing to admit she was fighting a loosing battle against her blossoming desires._

_"__Besides, I KNOW you secretly adore it." The blonde whispered huskily into a captivated ear. "I see the way you look at me when I pull into the driveway."_

_"__Perhaps it's the person driving and not the vehicle, dear." The brunette tossed her head to the side further exposing delectable flesh, her partner's ministrations almost becoming too stimulating to handle._

_Emma snaked a hand downwards, light blue sparks emanating from her fingertips. Within seconds Regina felt a growing bulge threatening to burst out of the blonde's impossibly skinny jeans. The brunette hummed, every nerve in her body beginning to buzz with anticipation._

_"__Someone has been practicing her skills." _

_"__What can I say?" The blonde smiled as she ground her hips again, her brain already turning hazy from the delicious friction from her jeans. "I like to be prepared."_

_Regina gasped capturing thin lips with her own, another wave of arousal coursing through the heated blood in her veins._

_"__I suppose we can give your bug a chance. This ONE time…"_

_Emma grinned as her hand blindly searched for the door handle. It opened easily, sending the pair crashing into the rear bench seat. Luckily Emma had left the passenger seat folded forward after extracting Neal's car seat earlier that day. If not, they would have landed in a tangled mess wedged between the doorframe and the front seat._

_"__Hold on…" The blonde closed the door and shifted until she was sitting upright. Regina quickly repositioned, straddling slender legs over Emma's jean-clad thighs. Emma smirked, strong hands trailing upwards over stocking covered thighs. "Much better."_

_Growing impatient Regina leaned forward, aggressively capturing the other woman's lips with her own. Delicate hands massaged the fullness of Emma's breasts before journeying downwards. Experienced fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of Emma's jeans. The blonde's hips lifted slightly as denim was tugged downward, fingertips lightly teasing the flesh of the blonde's already semi-erect magical cock._

_The brunette's ministrations sent delightfully intense shockwaves through Emma's already roused body. Her head swam as she felt the sensitive flesh throb and slowly enlarge, ready for the taking. _

_Every nerve in Emma's body vibrated as fingers moved on autopilot. Stockings were rapidly yanked downwards before the same hands traced up smooth thighs, unceremoniously bunching the fabric of Regina's skirt around her waist. Hands squeezed the voluptuous globes of the brunette's ass as fingers pushed aside the delicate lace of her thong. Unable to resist, Emma swiped a fingertip through the brunette's slit, gliding through the sweet slickness of her partner's arousal._

_"__You're so wet…"_

_Regina gasped as the cold air hit her nether regions. She began to rock in place, searching for the delightful friction that her body craved. _

_"__Fuck me… please."_

_The blonde gently grasped her erection, teasing Regina's sopping entrance before guiding herself into the brunette's most intimate area. The smaller woman moaned in delight at the contact, slowly settling onto the heated shaft until she was fully impaled. Her walls instantly grasped at the warm, pulsing flesh filling her to the brim._

_Unable to resist any longer Emma began to rock her hips with short hard thrusts, her body unable to get much leverage due to their position and the constraints of being inside of the car. Regina immediately responded, her hips beginning to undulate with a rhythm in juxtaposition to the rolling of Emma's center. _

_Both women moaned in ecstasy, needy kisses attempting to mask any sounds that would alert the outside world to their scandalous activities. They continued to rock at a steady pace, car windows fogging beyond recognition._

_"__Oh yes!" Emma threw her head back. Eyes squeezed shut in concentration, all of her nerves engulfed by the flames of her desire. "Make me come."_

_Regina immediately quickened her pace. Within seconds her velvety walls spasmed and clenched around the blonde's cock, sending them both flying over the edge into oblivion screaming each other's names. _

_The pair remained joined, bodies slowly recovering from their heated exchange. Limbs draped lazily as heaving breaths gradually returned to their normal cadence._

_"__Ouch!" Emma's eyes flinched, an unwelcome twinge radiating from her lower back into her left thigh._

_Regina's eyes flew open with concern, hands instantly roaming across porcelain flesh in search of the source of the discomfort. _

_"__What's wrong?"_

_"__Cramp…" Emma chuckled slowly lifting the brunette's hips, gently unsheathing herself before turning and placing the recovering woman in the seat next to her. "I've forgotten how small the back seat of my bug was. Maybe next time we'll give this a shot in your benz."_

_The older woman lovingly rolled her eyes, her head lolling sideways to lazily rest on a strong shoulder. Fingertips tenderly traced an exposed thigh before lightly intertwining with soft porcelain skin._

_"__Awfully presumptuous of you to suggest that there WILL be a next time."_

_Emma grinned, inherently knowing it was an empty threat. Much to Regina's chagrin, two days later they had an encore performance in the back seat of the benz._

* * *

The brunette smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Maybe Emma's bug WAS magical…

"Hey, 'Gi. What's for dinner?"

Regina glanced up, a familiar voice echoing down the hallway as heavy boot-clad footsteps made their way towards their bedroom. Seconds later, a head peaked around the doorframe of the master bath. Wisps of yellow curls tumbled gracefully, gently framing bright jade pools.

"What you doing hanging out in the bathroom?"

Regina remained silent, rising from her seat on the edge of the tub before slowly walking towards the blonde. Her fingertips reverently cradled the stick, turning the results window away from herself and gingerly presenting it towards Emma.

A positive sign…

Tears of elation instantly pooled within depths of emerald and chocolate. The pair stood, eyes locked in silent confirmation as the reality of the moment began to sink in.

Emma surged forward, her arms excitedly encasing Regina around slim hips; lips joined in elated celebration. Seconds later the blonde dropped to her knees, fingertips reverently lifted the brunette's blouse exposing her still flat belly. The older woman smiled, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as the love of her life lay gentle kisses where their child, the product of their true love, was growing.

"Hey kid. I'm your Mama." Emma whispered in worship into olive skin before her eyes travelled upwards, emerald and chocolate converging once again. "You think it's a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't matter dear." Regina lovingly sighed, olive fingertips absentmindedly running through golden locks.

Emma smiled as awe-filled eyes returned to her lover's belly, strong fingertips reverently caressing the home of their growing child.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Emma…" Regina playfully scolded, not wanting either of them to place unrealistic expectations for the life growing within her. "We won't know for at least a few more weeks."

"You know," Emma stood, toned arms gently pulling the brunette impossibly close. "I DO have another super power. Call it intuition."

Regina grinned, sienna orbs helplessly tumbling deeply into intense depths of emerald.

"I hope she has your eyes."

* * *

**A/N:** I am positively overwhelmed by the interest in this little story of mine. Glad you all are enjoying it. Happy Holidays to all!


	4. CH 3 - My Wish For You

**A/N: **Over 100 followers!? You guys rock my world!

* * *

**_Chapter 3 – My Wish For You_**

_"Mama! Look what I can do!"_

_Emma observed lovingly as dark curls bounced, lean yet powerful legs carrying the tiny girl across the lawn in the back yard. The blonde smiled, heart filling with affection as their little princess shrieked with delight and scampered towards the family's apple tree._

_"Slow down, kid. I don't want to have to explain to your mommy how you managed to break an arm."_

_The Savior grinned, gently shaking her head. The tiny brunette was the spitting image of Regina – raven hair and flawless olive skin. Even at five years old she was all brains and impeccably timed sass. But there were little hints of Emma woven in as well. Time and time again, the child proved to be charming as all hell with an adventurously independent spirit that quickly grew to rival her blonde mother's. _

_A pint-sized energetic ball of utter perfection…_

_"It's okay Mama. I'll be careful. Henry showed me. Watch!"_

_Green eyes gazed upward as the tiny human skillfully climbed the side of the blossoming tree up into the low-level branches. Seated at the intersection of a large limb she reached her fingers forward, eyes scrunched deep in concentration. Seconds later, a ripened fruit flew gracefully from one of the outer branches into her daughter's awaiting hands. The little princess giggled and celebrated. Little magic-filled hands waved haphazardly in the air accidentally causing one of the smaller limbs of their beloved tree to bend and crack._

_"Mama..." The tiny girl frowned, simpering as she gracefully made her way down from the branches. "I think I broke it."_

_"It's okay, princess." Emma grinned and scooped her daughter up into her arms, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Waving a finger, she discreetly repaired the cracked branch in the cherished family tree. "I won't tell mommy if you don't."_

Emma's eyes fluttered open, hazy orbs attempting to focus. Her vision slowly acclimated to the darkness of the room. The light of the full moon glimmered through Regina's beloved tree in the back yard, casting mottled shadows across the sheets and onto the bedroom wall.

The blonde sighed, turning her head to bury her nose deeply into raven tresses. A peaceful smile crept across her face as the familiar scent of apples and vanilla grounded her senses and warmed her heart.

What a wonderful dream…

Turning from her back, Emma slowly shifted her body sideways so she could resume the 'big spoon' position and meld every inch of her body to the gorgeous woman who was carrying their child. Skillful fingertips slipped under her lover's nightshirt, tracing lazy patterns around the circumference of Regina's lightly swollen belly.

Enticed by the blonde's gentle ministrations Regina slowly began to stir; the deep, rhythmic breathing of her slumber gradually becoming replaced by shallow pants and quiet mewls.

"Emma…" Regina husked, gradually waking from her slumber. Her body shivered, relishing in the soft caresses traversing across her midsection. A delicate hand travelled upwards, lover's fingertips intertwining as the darker woman guided porcelain fingers downwards under a silk waistband and towards intensifying wet heat.

"Touch me."

Emma grinned smugly into raven tresses willingly submitting to her partner's quiet demands, long fingertips quickly finding their prized destination. The blonde swiped a single digit through abundant wetness, eliciting a breathy moan from the woman cradled in her arms. Emma's free hand traveled upwards, cradling then gently squeezing delightfully swollen breasts. Southern fingertips quickly resumed their ministrations, lightly massaging the bundle of nerves that instantaneously set Regina's body on fire.

"Shit… You're so wet." The blonde murmured into Regina's ear, two fingers already beginning to probe into the brunette's eagerly awaiting opening. "I want to make you come so hard."

"Please…"

The brunette gasped as a pair of calloused hands swiftly pulled silk pajama pants past her hips. A satisfied whimper escaped Regina's mouth, two long digits burying deeply into her sopping entrance as skilled fingers tweaked sensitive nipples into stiff peaks. Regina's hips undulated, hands grasping at anything that could ground her and allow the rising pleasure to continue before she catapulted over the precipice.

Emma responded immediately to Regina's enthusiasm, wrist angling and fingertips twisting and curling so she could create wantonly desired friction on the spongy patch that drove the brunette positively wild.

Regina was already so close to the edge of oblivion that it took mere moments before she succumbed to the waves of pleasure rolling throughout her body. The brunette's eyes rolled backwards she began her free-fall, body lying shattered and writhing in the throes of her orgasm. Wetness exploded from her core instantly soaking deeply buried fingers all the way down to a pale wrist, lightly pooling onto crisp white sheets.

Regina laid motionless, her gradually recovering body lovingly enveloped by long muscular arms. Heart finally returning to a steady rhythm, the brunette turned. Needy arms and legs entangled into the woman who shared her bed, her growing baby bump gently resting against the blonde's toned midsection.

Pale fingertips rose to caress an olive cheek, foreheads leaning together before the pair shared a wonderfully chaste kiss.

"I love you." The Savior smiled, warmth instantly spreading to every inch of her body.

"I love you too." Regina returned her smile, leaning in to place another kiss on thin lips as olive fingers grazed downwards towards the apex of the blonde's thighs.

"You don't have to…"

"Silence, Miss Swan." The brunette teasingly demanded, delicate fingers continuing on their lustful journey past soft cotton and gliding into the Emma's abundant wetness.

The blonde sighed, every nerve ending already scorching with desire. Her hips began to rock, silently requesting the gratifying friction that she craved. Regina responded, fingers expertly seeking Emma's soaking hole and entering with ease. Three fingers seated to the hilt and pumped steadily. A toned arm burned with fatigue as Regina realized her changing physique was preventing her from achieving an optimal angle for pleasure.

"Come here…" Regina murmured, lips ghosting across the blonde's ear. Hands gently nudged hips upwards, indicating the nature of her request. "I want to taste you."

Regina repositioned, rolling onto her back as Emma threw off her cotton boy-shorts and eagerly crawled towards the head of the bed. The brunette grasped toned thighs as pale legs separated and straddled her face, delectable wetness settling inches away from and awaiting mouth.

Regina dove in, tongue eagerly swiping through the abundant moisture before lips settled to suck on an engorged bundle of nerves. The blonde moaned in satisfaction as graceful fingers plunged deeply into her awaiting sex, velvety walls already beginning to pulse and spasm around the delicious contact.

"Fuck, Regina!"

The brunette continued her relentlessly tender torture, her eager mouth swiping at and drinking every tangy drop her lover had to offer. Fingers pumped in and out as Emma rocked her hips with reckless abandon.

Moments later the blonde stilled, thighs clenching as her head flung backwards in a silent scream. Liquid heat rushed from her center as she rode out her pleasurable release, Regina's mouth eagerly devouring every delicious drop of the tangy nectar.

Regaining feeling in her limbs, Emma slowly dismounted and scurried to lie next to Regina. Arms and legs draped protectively over her lover's body as she buried her face into the nape of the brunette's neck, pale lips peppering gentle kisses along the exposed flesh.

"I dreamt of her."

"Who dear?" Regina sighed contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Emma's embrace.

"Our little girl." The blonde smiled, gently laying her head on the older woman's chest so she could feel and hear her heart beat, a palm coming to rest atop their growing child's home. "She had magic."

"You still think it's a girl?" The brunette lazily smiled as she felt the younger woman nod, fingers absentmindedly swirling patterns along Emma's upper back. "I suppose we'll know for sure in a couple of hours. Now go back to sleep, dear."

* * *

Hours later Emma's eyes fluttered open, a long arm blindly reaching across the expanse of the bed to find it was already cold and empty. Head lolling to the side, emerald orbs came to focus on the alarm clock on Regina's side of the bed – 10am. Their appointment with Dr. Whale was going to be in one hour.

Letting out a contented sigh, the blonde lazily rolled out of bed and headed downwards towards the wonderfully enticing smell of freshly brewed coffee and crisply fried bacon. Coming to the entrance of the kitchen Emma paused, eyes crinkling with joy as she witnessed the most glorious sight she had ever seen.

Regina stood dreamily, the morning light spilling through the kitchen window creating an ethereal glow around her. Slender arms lightly cradled the swell of her belly, her richly resonant voice whispering unintelligible phrases to their unborn child.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Regina turned and smiled, drinking in the amusing sight of her fiancé in her characteristically adorable morning state. Golden tresses splayed haphazardly as porcelain fingers attempted to wipe the sleep from her eyes, pajama top and bottom slightly twisted and hung unevenly from a meticulously toned frame.

It was the most beautiful sight Regina had ever seen…

"You looked so peaceful, dear." The brunette turned once again, reaching for a mug and pouring the aromatic morning goodness into it. "Besides, once this baby comes you'll start appreciating every second of sleep you can get."

Before Regina could finish pouring the cup Emma closed the distance and stood immediately behind her, strong arms instantly wrapping around the shorter woman's growing midsection.

"Did you sleep well?" The blonde nuzzled into perfectly coiffed locks.

"Are you asking me or the baby?" Regina smiled, turning her head to place a light kiss on her lover's awaiting lips.

"Both..." Emma smiled, tracing light circles around her child's home.

"Your child was very well behaved last night." Regina responded, tenderly intertwining her fingers with Emma's. "We both slept very well. Now if we can just train it to sleep in on the weekends, this mommy would be a much happier person."

"I wish we didn't have to call it an 'it'." Emma wrinkled her nose. "I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"All that matters is if it's healthy, my love."

The pair stood in the kitchen enjoying the peaceful silence, Regina's hands remaining intertwined with Emma's as they rested on her protruding belly. Emma smiled widely, feeling a gentle nudge against the palm of her hand.

"Good morning, baby girl."

Regina turned her head and placed another loving kiss on awaiting lips. They stood in utter bliss feeling their child move until an unwelcome pang of pressure forced Regina to elbow her lover away so she could run into the bathroom.

"You alright?" Emma raised her eyebrows; inherently knowing this wasn't a disastrous emergency. Moments later, a light chuckle escaped her lips as a slightly annoyed brunette strode back into the kitchen.

"Will you be a dear and tell YOUR child to stop using my bladder as a punching bag?" The brunette reached for a plate and started plopping eggs and bacon onto it. "She can't seem to comprehend the concept of sitting still while she's awake… much like her other mother."

Emma smiled and took a seat at the counter, taking a long sip of the wonderfully aromatic coffee. It warmed her heart to hear that the love of her life had started to embrace the idea that they might be having a baby girl.

"You know, Henry was worse…" The blonde grinned as a plate of mouth-watering food was placed in front of her. "I swear the kid thought he was training for a marathon while he was in there."

"I'm glad you carried him then." Regina grabbed her own plate of food and sat next to the blonde at the counter. "I'm not sure how much more of this my insides can handle."

"Morning moms!" The pair turned as Henry bounded into the kitchen and laid kisses on their cheeks, a hand carefully patting Regina's baby bump. "Morning, 'lil sis."

"See…" Emma turned to the brunette, face lit up in prideful celebration. "Even Henry thinks it's going to be a girl."

"He's just doing that to appease you, dear." Regina chided, placing a heaping forkful of eggs and bacon into her mouth.

"Am not!" The teen smiled, sharing a knowing glace with his adoptive mother before reaching over to his birth mother's plate. Speedy hands plucked the bacon before feet turned swiftly in the direction of the front door. "Bye, moms!"

"Whoa…" Emma quickly spun, unsuccessfully attempting to swipe back the bacon that was stolen from her plate. "Where's the fire?"

"Going to meet Grace at the library." Henry smiled, mockingly chewing and swallowing the savory meat. "I'll be back before dinner."

The two mothers smiled and shook their heads as their son ran speedily out the door.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when this little one starts dating." Emma sighed, moving to replace the pieces of bacon her son had pilfered. "Henry's growing up so fast…"

"Don't worry dear," Regina smirked as Emma sat back down, reaching over and snatching the perfectly crisped strips the blonde had just retrieved. "I'll have an apple turnover ready."

* * *

An hour later, the pair found themselves situated in the examination room staring lovingly at the ultrasound screen, utterly captivated by the image of their growing child. Olive and porcelain fingertips gently intertwined as the rhythm of a strong, steady heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

"Congratulations, ladies. It appears you are carrying a perfectly healthy baby girl."

"I was right!" Emma joyously fist-pumped, voice echoing throughout the room and out into the hospital hallway causing a few orderlies and nurses heads to turn.

Regina chuckled, chestnut and jade turning to connect. Overjoyed eyes brimmed with wonder and excitement, pale fingers reaching out to worshipfully caress the swell of the brunette's belly.

"She's going to be so beautiful." The blonde smiled, leaning down to place a loving kiss on Regina's cheek. "Just like her mommy."

"Of course she'll be beautiful dear." Regina affectionately palmed Emma's cheek, a thumb gently wiping a tear escaping from joyful depths of emerald. "She's going to have your eyes."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I'm hoping to get the next (and most likely final) chapter up soon. However, the holidays tend to be a VERY busy time of the year when you work in entertainment (we work while everyone else plays…). My boss can be quite the slave driver (HINT: JMo, Lana, and I share the same 5' tall 'big boss' who we shall call M. Mouse). I'm aiming to get the next one up before the New Year but don't kill me if it turns out to be shortly after! Tumblr – Melificent811


	5. CH 4 - For A Moment Like This

**A/N: **Hello my friends. First I'd like to apologize for the length of time it took me to post this update. It seems that work has managed to get the best of my muse and me. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – For A Moment Like This_**

Regina slowly shut her eyes, her body exhaling in relief as the therapeutic warmth of the shower's spray enveloped her entire body and began to soothe aching muscles. For the most part, it had been an uneventful and quite enjoyable pregnancy. However, nine months in and nearing the tail end of the journey, the brunette's rapidly changing body was finally beginning to revolt against gravity and other laws of physics.

To make matters worse, Regina honestly couldn't remember the last time she saw her feet…

"Very soon, my sweet princess." She whispered, her hands gently cradling the sizeable swell of her belly. "And it'll all be worth it."

Regina smiled as the child within her began to stir, a tiny nudge meeting the palm of her hand. It never ceased to amaze her how 'real' the life growing inside of her was. From the first moment she began to feel movement, her baby girl had been able to pinpoint where her or Emma's palm had come to rest.

"Already such a Charming…" The brunette beamed adoringly, lightheartedly acknowledging the fact that the life inside of her was a descendant of her once sworn enemies. Still in utero and the product of their true love already had the uncanny familial ability to always _find_ her mothers.

"It's so cute when you do that."

Surprised, Regina focused upwards to meet Emma's affectionate glance as she stepped in to join her in the shower.

"Evil queens are not '_cute'_." The darker woman retorted, feigning her best impression of the long gone persona.

"Former…" The younger woman smirkingly corrected, hands slowly snaking around the brunette's round waist. "And yes, you are VERY cute."

Emma leaned in and captured awaiting lips with her own, their bodies slowly melding together under the steady spray of the shower. Lips parted as tongues began a familiar dual over dominance and pleasure. The blonde's hands travelled downwards, delicately cupping the smaller woman's dripping mound.

"I appreciate the fact that you're horny, dear." Regina sighed slightly pulling away and leaning her forehead against the other woman's, the size of her baby bump preventing her from easily reaching around to reciprocate Emma's sentiment. "However, I feel like a beached whale."

The blonde smiled, placing a tender peck on the shorter woman's lips. "Beached whale or not, you're positively gorgeous."

"My lower back is in a lot of pain." The brunette frowned slightly, instantly cursing the current state of her body. "I'm not sure how much longer I can stay standing."

"Here… turn around." Emma gently grasped Regina's hips, guiding her around so she was facing the opposite direction. Strong hands began to stroke and knead the offending muscles. "Does this help?"

Regina's head lolled sideways, the heat of the shower spray drumming a steady rhythm on her chest. Emma's strong yet comforting motions causing her aching muscles to finally relax.

"Mm… Yes."

The blonde continued to massage away the offending aches and pains; her calloused hands digging, stretching, and soothing the knotted muscles in her lover's lower back. Emma leaned in; peppering butterfly kisses along the expanse of a deliciously exposed olive shoulder and neck.

The brunette's eyes fluttered closed, her body enjoying the comfort and intimacy her lover was offering. She leaned into Emma's embrace, allowing herself to be vulnerable and taken for the first time in weeks. Despite her lover's authentically loving words and gestures throughout the course of this pregnancy, Regina couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the ever changing state of her body – a far cry from the lithe, toned physique she used to have.

"I love you, Regina." Emma nuzzled into raven locks, lips ghosting millimeters away from the brunette's ear. "You'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

Regina smiled, a single tear escaping from a sienna orb. Emma always had the innate ability to know in the moment exactly what to say. The smaller woman turned her head, rewarding her lover with a delicately affectionate kiss.

"Thank you." The words floated outwards as a reverent whisper barely escaping delectably plump lips.

The blonde smiled in response, her fingers ceasing their work on her lower back before slowly traversing across the expanse of the shorter woman's swollen belly. Pale hands settled for a minute, palms worshipfully caressing the current home of their growing child.

"No…" Emma's thumbs drew light circles over the light stretch marks that had begun to form within the last few weeks of the pregnancy. "Thank YOU."

The pair stood in the comforting heat of the shower's spray, reveling in a quiet moment that would soon become few and far between once their princess arrived. Regina turned her head once again, lips quickly joining her lover's in a passionate kiss.

Slowly, Emma's hands traversed across the expanse of the darker woman's body. One hand travelling upwards to caress and cup an ample breast, the other hand seeking refuge in the wetness at the apex of Regina's thighs. The brunette gasped as skilled fingers began their gentle ministrations on the tiny bundle of nerves buried beneath her folds.

"Emma…" Regina sighed leaning her head backwards onto strong shoulders, her body relishing in the intimate attention she was receiving. Widened hips began to lightly undulate as pale fingertips circled.

The brunette gasped, eyes flying wide open. An olive hand reached upwards, gently tugging away at fingertips that had just uncomfortably tweaked a surprisingly sore nipple. "I'm a little sensitive…"

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered, raising olive fingertips to her lips so she could gently peck each knuckle. "If I'm gentle, can I enjoy them before our daughter gets first priority?"

"You're insufferable, Miss Swan." Regina chuckled, knowing that she couldn't deny her true love if she could help it.

"You love me for it." Emma smiled, a palm returning to gently cup and massage a swollen breast.

Regina happily acquiesced, her fiancé's gentle ministrations slowly driving her body upwards and towards the edge of the abyss. Hips rolled and breathing became ragged as the former Evil Queen rode her true love's skillful fingertips towards her soul-fulfilling climax.

* * *

"Penny for you thoughts?"

"Hmmm?" Regina's gaze turned from the slender olive hands resting on her belly towards the source of the familiar voice, sienna connecting with endless pools of brilliant emerald. "I was just thinking about this morning."

"Oh yeah?" The blonde rounded the corner of the couch and plopped unceremoniously into her spot next to the brunette. "Anything in particular?"

"My back certainly feels better..." The darker woman smiled mischievously, memories of the morning dancing within chocolate orbs.

"Good…" Emma grinned goofily and leaned in to steal a chaste kiss, thin lips barely able to meet painted plump lips before they abruptly pulled away.

"Emma, dear." Regina gasped and leaned back into the couch, hands instantly landing on her swollen belly as her brow furrowed. Silence filled the room as the brunette sat in concentration, awaiting confirmation of her suspicions. "I think she's coming."

The blonde tipped her head, a comical expression of confusion splayed across her face. "Who's coming?"

"Mary Margaret…" The older woman scoffed playfully before grimacing again, another sharp pain beginning to radiate from the muscles in her belly. "Your child, you idiot!"

"Holy shit…" Flustered emerald eyes enlarged as reality hit her like a nine iron to the head.

"Language, Emma! I will not have our daughter's first word be anything more colorful than the word 'mama'." Regina reached forward to the cell phone sitting on the coffee table, swiping to the appropriate app before extending it towards the blonde. "You need to start timing the contractions."

"Uh… yeah…" The Savior jumped from her seat as if she were being handed a ticking bomb, her feet clumsily carrying her in the direction of the staircase. "Just one second… I have to…"

Regina watched in amusement as her lover gracefully flailed (if there ever was such a thing) towards the staircase in the foyer. She cringed as slender bare feet managed to tangle themselves into each other, sending Emma flying forward nearly face planting onto the banister. The blonde quickly regained her footing before resuming her scramble, clumsily running (well, more like tripping) up the stairs.

The brunette shook her head in delight as she laughed to herself. It seems in a few hours she would have _three_ children to care for. Glancing at the cell in her hand, she quickly swiped through the apps and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hi mom!"

"Henry dear," The brunette mother smiled, noting the excitement in her son's voice. He knew that this was the phone call they'd all been waiting anxiously for. "No need to rush home but it seems that your sister is about to make her grand appearance."

"Awesome!" The teen could barley hold in his excitement over the phone.

"Darling, I need you to go to your grandparents. We'll call you when we're ready for you to come to the hospital." Regina turned her head towards the staircase as a loud crash emanated from the master bedroom interrupting her train of thought. Slightly concerned, she covered the microphone on the phone not wanting to yell in her son's ear as she called out to the flustered blonde. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Ma's panicking, isn't she?" Henry stated mater-of-factly, his voice reverberating clearly over the phone's earpiece.

Regina chuckled, sharing in her son's amusement. "It appears I owe you $20, sweetheart."

The brunette glanced one more time towards the staircase, another large bang resonating throughout the manor.

"You might want to check on her." Henry's voice displayed a hint of concern, the crash being loud enough to be heard clearly over the phone call.

"Your other mother may not be as agile as she believes but I'm sure she'll figure it out. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay… I love you."

"I love you too, dear." The adoptive mother grinned as she hung up the phone call with her son. Her hands returning to rubbing her belly, attempting to sooth the aggravated muscles that had resumed their pain inducing contractions.

"I'm okay!" Emma suddenly appeared at the entrance of the living room, hair haphazardly thrown in a lopsided ponytail, an overfilled duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. Tossing the bag to the floor she moved to the couch to help Regina stand. A frazzled yet goofy smile was strewn across her face, chocolate and emerald orbs finally meeting in an adoring gaze. "Let's get this show on the road."

Regina lovingly shook her head as she cradled her overgrown belly, beginning to quickly waddle her way out to the Benz. "Don't forget to grab the keys, dear."

"Maybe we should poof over to the hospital." Emma reached for the bag she dropped, throwing the strap over her broad shoulders. Her head turned, finally noticing that Regina had already made her way out the front door. "Hey… wait for me!"

* * *

"Is that better?"

"_Lower…"_ Regina grimaced, her alto voice muffled by the pillow she had been leaning sideways into. The contractions continued their onslaught, increasing in magnitude and occurring in much shorter intervals.

"Here?" Emma sighed silently in puzzlement, her muscular arms beginning to burn with fatigue as she continued to dig and knead into the aggravated muscles. She had been working on her lover's back for the past ten minutes yet couldn't seem to find the right spot to help alleviate the radiating pain.

The brunette's face contorted as she buried her face further into the pillow, the pain quickly becoming more and more difficult to manage. "Lower…"

"Regina," Confused, the blonde shook her head; her knuckles were already digging into the area where the brunette's ass was meeting the hospital bed sheets. "I'm as low as I can go."

Emma flinched as Regina suddenly turned towards her, grimacing as she witnessed the older woman do her best exorcist impression; her head seeming to turn a full 180 degrees to glare at her lover square in the eyes.

"I said _slower _not _LOWER!_"

The blonde smiled raising her hands in submission, slightly petrified by the cameo appearance of the Evil Queen. "I love you?"

Sienna orbs instantly softened, her heart melting at the sight of Emma frowning affectionately in silent surrender. "I'm sorry… Perhaps I should have said 'yes' to the epidural."

"Yes, perhaps you should have." The blonde chuckled in agreement, moving closer to intertwine pale fingertips with olive. Emma sat in the bedside chair and leaned in, placing an adoring kiss on a sweat-laden brow. "Maybe you should just squeeze my hand."

"I might hurt you…" Regina sighed, leaning her sideways so her forehead was resting on Emma's.

"I'm a Charming, remember? We're resilient."

Regina eyes slammed shut as she grimaced again, a contraction overtaking her exhausted body. Slender fingertips squeezed as Emma silently winced, gritting her teeth as her knuckles popped loudly at the sudden pressure.

"Okay, maybe not THAT resilient…"

The pair shared a quiet laugh as Dr. Whale entered the room flipping through a few pages of Regina's chart.

"Okay, ladies. It appears it's time to push."

"Ready?" Emma tipped forward, laying another gentle kiss on Regina's forehead.

"Ready." The brunette whispered exhaustedly and nodded in agreement, grasping at the younger woman's hand in quiet reassurance.

Emma pulled herself up onto the side of the bed, one hand holding Regina's and the other wrapping around the brunette's shoulders pushing her slightly upwards and holding her in the appropriate position. The blonde held her tightly as she coached her partner's breathing through every strenuous push and painful contraction. What only seemed a few long moments later, the room became filled with the powerful wails of the newborn baby girl.

Regina collapsed backwards into Emma's arms, exhaustion finally claiming her body. The blonde held tightly, peppering kisses over sweat slicked skin.

"She's here, 'Gi." Emma whispered into the brunette's ear. She beamed with pride as she watched the nurses bring her newborn daughter to the table across the room for the standard checks and to get her cleaned and ready for her awaiting mothers. "Our little princess is here."

"Mom," The nurse approached Emma. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Emma turned to Regina, misty jade pools silently asking permission to leave her side.

"Emma darling," The brunette wearily smiled, lightly squeezing the younger woman's hand. "Go to our daughter."

The blonde inhaled nervously, nodding in acknowledgement before kissing and gently laying Regina back onto the bed. She walked towards the squirming newborn, breath ragged and body trembling in excitement and fright. The nurse handed her a pair of surgical scissors, the blonde's hand shaking nervously as she snipped through the toughness of the umbilical cord.

Moments later the nurse held the tiny infant tightly swaddled in her hospital blanket, presenting the little princess to her emotionally overwhelmed blonde mother.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Emma nodded awestruck as the newborn was gently placed into her awaiting arms. She beamed instantly, joyous tears beginning to slip from emerald orbs. Protectively cradling her child, she turned and carefully made her way towards the bed, tearful pools of jade and sienna uniting from across the hospital room.

Emma reclaimed her space at the edge of the bed, tenderly placing the tiny baby girl into her brunette mother's awaiting arms. The blonde gazed at her newborn, a mixture of fear and wonder filling the depths of shamrock pools. The tiny human was the spitting image of Regina – flawless olive skin and gentle wisps of raven hair.

"Regina… she's so beautiful." Emma whispered in amazement, a pale fingertip gently caressing the infant's plump cheek. "Just… perfect."

"Of course she is, dear." Regina smiled in agreement, joyful weeping eyes gazing at the bundle snuggly situated in her arms.

The pair stared in wonder as the child instinctively snuggled into Regina. She yawned, opening her tiny eyes for the first time and connecting with her enchanted mothers.

The darker woman's eyes crinkled in adoration, chocolate pools gazing at a pair of brilliant vividly painted orbs. Her heart instantly melted knowing to the depths of her soul that she was finally living her happy ending. In this moment Regina knew for sure that True Love was indeed magic.

"Look, my love. She has your eyes."

\- Fin

* * *

**A/N: ** That's it folks! Thank you SO MUCH for the favorites and follows. I hope you all enjoyed the journey as much as I did writing it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr – melificent811.

**A/N 2:** Interesting side note – the "lower vs slower" moment is inspired by my work husband who went thru a similar experience when his daughter was born. I laughed SO HARD when he told me that story.


End file.
